Akihabara: Become Human
by JuiceWrites
Summary: "We live in a co-existing world where androids and humans are meant to be separated." Inspired by the game, Detroit: Become Human & show, The X-Files (Slightly Soldier Game Centric)


Hello! I wanted to make a multi-chaptered fanfic of Love Live! This is based on the game, Detroit: Become Human and slightly of the show, The X-Files. This will be focus on NozoEli (romance?) with a slightly Soldier Game Centric and maybe other ships? This chapter will just be containing information if you do not know Detroit: Become Human or The X-Files. Some information may not be accurate (I did some research about Federal Governments too!)

* * *

As you know, Detroit is a city in Michigan, United States. Love Live takes place in Japan, Akihabara, so this story will be in Japan and other countries over the world. Federal Government AU (such as FBI, CIA, Interpol etc.) Takes place in the year 2038 but in this fanfic will be 2045.

Words that are unknown to some Love Liver's.

**Androids**: Artificial Intelligence that resembles humans, mass produced by CyberLife — founded by (Detroit: Become Human—Elijah Kamski) They are made of biocomponents and Thirium 310. They are able to have a 'human skin' that can activate and deactivate to a white robotic body. They are able to be shut-down by injuries or other means of harm. (Death). Identifiable by a LED on the temple of the head and by a thermal scanner. They are able to communicate between androids in their heads silently. Can read other androids memories by touching and their skin will deactivate (interfacing skill). They are considered as objects and do not have human rights. If stress is high, they will self-destruct. They can check things by orally putting it in their mouths.

**Thirium** **310** **&** **Biocomponents**: Thirium 310 – also called 'Blue Blood'. (Literally blue blood) Biocomponents are artificially made organs that powers the android— such as giving them heartbeats, temperature and more that makes Androids seem more human. They serve as the same function as the human system.

**Deviants**: Androids with a phenomenon that becomes sentient. They will no longer follow their supposed programming and act like humans. Their trackers will also be stopped and can be no longer traced. Mistook/known as a machine malfunction. Deviants are hunted to be shut-down.

**The** **X**-**Files** (**TV** **Show**)— Mostly just revolving paranormal phenomena. (Except in the fanfic will be cyber AU)

**Characters**: (reference of the original characters) (reference to Aqours)

**Soldier** **Game**/**Cool** **Trio**: (MakiUmiEli — Non-Deviants)

_Eli_ _Ayase_ — Known as prototype model RK600 (the upgraded version of RK500) an android to assist investigations and federal government related cases, sent by CyberLife and Deviant Hunter. Assigned to PSIA/CIA Agent Nozomi Toujo for investigations in Japan and collecting intelligence in foreign countries. Part of every federal law agencies, especially Americans and Russians.

(Wears a black and blue double-breasted coat with the word in white, RK600 – Eli, on the right side of the coat and back of the coat.)

_Umi_ _Sonoda_ — Known as prototype model RK500, an android to assist humans over the countries intelligence government, sent by CyberLife, part of Interpol and the FBI and Japanese PSIA (Public Security) Also a Deviant Hunter.

(Wears a black and royal blue trench-coat with the word in white, RK500 – Umi, on the right side of the trench-coat.)

_Maki_ _Nishikino_ — Known as prototype model RK100, an android doctor and scientist, investigating the reports about the case of deviancy (Deviants), sent by CyberLife. PSIA Agent and Personal Management. More advance in DNA test. Assigned to Health Instructor, Hanayo Koizumi.

(Wears an inner-red longsleeve turtleneck with a long white lab-coat with the word in black, RK100 – Maki, on her right side of the coat.)

Other characters will be mentioned as the story goes. The story will have three endings, good ending, bad ending and true ending.

* * *

Notes: Will be making chapters! Releaste date is unknown!


End file.
